Fantasy: Naruto Chapter 690-691
by KitsukiHoshirouKage
Summary: This is my fantasy on how I want Naruto to not end, but just be. I don't want the actual series to end T T, includes some couples of mine. Rikudou Sennin brings back the Kage to seal the monster Kaguya, Tsuki no Me stopped, re-sealing the Bijuu into the Jinchuuriki's and later bringing everyone else into the new dimension.


***SPOILER TO MANGA IF YOU ONLY WATCH THE ANIME* *****SPOILER TO MANGA IF YOU ONLY WATCH THE ANIME*** ***SPOILER TO MANGA IF YOU ONLY WATCH THE ANIME* *****SPOILER TO MANGA IF YOU ONLY WATCH THE ANIME*** ***SPOILER TO MANGA IF YOU ONLY WATCH THE ANIME* *****SPOILER TO MANGA IF YOU ONLY WATCH THE ANIME******SPOILER TO MANGA IF YOU ONLY WATCH THE ANIME* *****SPOILER TO MANGA IF YOU ONLY WATCH THE ANIME******SPOILER TO MANGA IF YOU ONLY WATCH THE ANIME* *****SPOILER TO MANGA IF YOU ONLY WATCH THE ANIME***

**************************Wr 31/8**

**A/N: Okay, so this is my fantasy of what I want to happen between chapter of Naruto Manga Chapter 690 (Ninja's..!) and 691 (Released this week).** Kishimoto won't give the fans everything! _**The Last: Naruto the Movie**_ character sketches are horrible!

**In the past I really wished that everyone could end up together, (SasuSaku, ShikaIno, NaruHina, NejiTen) but now I don't want them to get married, I know DASEIYO! Neji is dead, so no reviving him - unless Rikudou Sennin (Kuchiyose no Jutsu Summon) Neji back or Rinne Tensei (using the Rinnegan to revive - what a waste of your own life) and we know there is no hope in using Edo Tensei.**

**Here it goes!**

* * *

**Pages between Chapter 690 and 691**

_**Even though the others haven't came back (the one in the progress in becoming Zetsu).**_

Rikudou Sennin (Sage/Hermit of Six Paths) looked at the seal the Kages used on Kaguya. Noticing it is incomplete, he went to the Lava part of the dimension with Kaguya's corpse and dropped it in whilst elementally forcing the lava cliff to close. (Yes, I know they are separate dimensions, but let's say they're part of the same DIMENSION - as a world)

The Sage looked at the Tailed beast and sighed, "We can't have you guys roaming round the world." he said to them. I have to bring back the former Jinchuuriki hosts. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" he exclaimed as he placed the summoning seal on the ground.

As all the Kages were watching him in motion. Sakura looked round to see a Shonen around the same height as her or a bit shorter... "Kawaii!" she screamed and started dashing to the boy.

"Kimi ga Kawaii!" Sakura kept repeating as she grabbed held of the Yondaime Mizukage and former Sanbi host, and started to rub and squidge her face against his. The previous Three-tails host was grining and blushing at the cherry blossom girl who was mushing her face with his.

Naruto sweatdropped, "What about me!? Sakura-chan!" and looked at Sasuke "I thought you liked him!" Naruto shrieked whilst pointing at Sasuke. Sakura stopped and looked at Sasuke, "Meh! People change and move onto others, screw Sasuke... I got this cutey!"

Sasuke clenched his fist, "...and just when I was going to ask her to spend her days with me..." he said in rage. Sakura blew tongue at him, "If only you noticed my 10 year old love for you sooner! I confessed to you 3 years ago too, but what did you do? Punch me in the back!"

All the Kage were fascinated by this and kept watch. Kakashi just laughed, "So were stuck in this world?"

A line of smoke appeared, as the former Two, Four, Five, Six and Seven appeared. Sakura looked at the boy, and he smiled and said "Ojou-chan, boku wa namai .. wa Yagura, I'm the Fourth Mizukage. I remember you guys fought Zabuza. Oh, you came to talk to me once back then" with that he turned into smoke.

Sakura was shocked by his disappearance. "You left me Yagura-sama!"

A smoke popped up at the other end as Yagura's image appeared. Sakura summoned Katsuyu to squiggle to the other end, "Mitsuketa!"

Rikudou Sennin sealed the Bijuu back in the previous hosts, he used his Ninshuu to create life in the dimesion and made a few Nations and Villages in a few instances. Yugito Nii, Roushi, Han and Fuu introduced themselves.

"I can't return us to the other dimesion, but I can summon the people here. With Kaguya sealed and The Moon's Eye (Project Tsuki no Me) inactive, they should be back to normal." he used the the Kuchiyose to summon everyone of the original dimension.

"Now, I'm tired.." he went to sleep. People started falling from the sky, some just appeared on the ground. Sakura looked up, "..!? Ino!"

Sakura then looked underneath and saw the Rokubi's Jinchuuriki. The Jinchuuriki, Utakata saw the girl falling and captured him in her arms, "...Daijoubu, Ohime-sama?" he questioned the princess carried girl. Ino looked to see a sparkling face, "O-hi? Ohime-Sama?..!"

Ino thought to herself... my father said to find _positive_ love. Ino thought of Sasuke, Sai and Shikamaru.. _I think THIS is POSITIVE!_

"A-arigatou! Handsome-kun!" Ino thanked the boy a few years older looking. Utakata sweatdropped, "U-ta-ka-ta, my name." He said and smiled at her, Ino blushed, "Arigatou Utakata-kun!"

Hinata came falling down and screamed, as Naruto caught her. "Hinata!" he gave a hero-grin to her, she blushed. "Naruto-kun!" she said looking at him and hugged him. Naruto blushed and asked Hinata (knowing Sakura would refuse, and taking an interest in Hinata) "Wanna.. get married?"

Hinata stared at him, "Ofcourse!". Kiba stared jealous, Shino put his hand on Kiba's shoulder "Kiba stop!"

Tenten saw the two together. She gazed to see a sand-gourd on the ground. "Kazekage-sama," handing it over to him.

Gaara looked at her, "Gaara is fine, we're all friends after all.." , Tenten looked at him blank. "Hai! Gaara-kun" as he looked away and blushed.. "Kuso, so cute."

Temari and Kankuro seeing their father chasing Madara. "Weird..."

Lee crying his eyes out, "I will have to try harder for Sakura-san!" and he started doing 5000 kicks on a wall. Gai watched him, "Burn some sweat Lee! Don't let that Sanbi Jinchuuriki guy win her over!" , Yagura overhearing this hit Gai with his Green-flower Hooked-staff.

The Hermit woke up and explained to everyone the information needed for them to understand the situation, and went back to sleep.

The rest of the Kages looked at Madara angrily, "The trouble you've caused..!" The Kage said with burning veins waiting to blast him apart. Hashirama pointed at Madara, "Kages attack him!" - Madara running away. A crowd rushing throwing pots and pans at Madara.

Sakura found a blushing Ino grabbing a blue kimono-yukata robe, and smiled. Tenten appearing with Hinata, Naruto and Gaara said "Let's celebrate!"

All agreed. Sakura quickly looked at the Sannin, along with everyone else. "You can decorate this world, BUT you can't give us FOOD!"

* * *

**Kitsuki: Well, my hands ache.**

**Hoshirou: I was the one writing...**

**Kitsuki: *Looks at screen* I have a bit left to write. **

***Puts hands on chin* (Should I write a second chapter?) I don't know.**


End file.
